


Home is where the Pack is

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dghda, DrummerWolf, F/M, Wendimoor, the rowdy 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: Taking place the first night Amanda and the Rowdy 3 are reunited. Martin thanks Amanda for looking after Vogel and then there's a cute dog pile of snuggles and snoring. Minor fluff.





	Home is where the Pack is

Martin sat back and watched as the shadows danced across the trees as the light of the fire licked at the night sky. The Bofuki Nepoo (A name that would still take him some getting used to) were an odd people, if they even were _that_. They danced and jumped around like animals for what felt like forever and played music like no Rowdy had ever heard before and their food tasted sweeter than candy. However they were not only offering the Rowdy 3 a safe haven in this strange land, but celebrating with them as well. And what a cause for celebration. The Rowdy 3, together once again.

Martin leaned against a hut with his thumb pressed to his lower lip in thought. He missed the sensation of a cigarette between his lips. It was just a reminder they weren’t quite out of the woods yet. Away from Blackwing perhaps, but now a new threat loomed overhead. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The wind shifted suddenly and Martin could feel Amanda’s presence before she stepped beside him crossing both arms and leaning up against the hut. He never dropped his gaze as his eyes flicked back and forth between Gripps and Cross who were linked arm in arm dancing around Vogel who was now hooting and flapping his arms like an owl, grinning ear to ear. “Bit poetic, ain’t it?” He huffed with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. “You showin’ up just when we were about to give up hope— ** _BOOM_**!” He made an explosive gesture with his hands, mimicking rain trickling down over him. “Drummer girl saves the day!”

“Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do, stuck in Puff the Magic Dragon’s bad acid trip? Besides…Vogel really missed you guys. ” Modestly Amanda laughed trying to act like it was no big deal, despite feeling the complete exhaustion of whatever freaky psychic shit she had managed to pull off. Even under the waterlogged mascara and eyeliner, he could tell by the dark circles under her eyes she hadn’t been sleeping well. Though, Martin wasn’t sure he looked all that great himself. Two months of starving will do that to a guy. It was impossible to imagine what she and Vogel had gone through trying to find them. It was hard enough running from Blackwell, even more difficult finding it.

His lips parted trying to find the right words to thank her for…well, everything but the moment was cut short when Vogel and Gripps grabbed Amanda by the arms and hoisted her up on Cross’s shoulders while the Bofui Nepoo slammed their hands against the ground in a rhythmic pattern. “Admit it, Drummer! You missed our ugly mugs!” Cross teased as he balanced her weight while he moved around the camp fire.

“Of course she did! Vogel laughed hysterically as he smacked Martin’s arm. “Tell ‘em Drummer! You cried like a little cry baby after we went on the run!” Amanda knew he didn’t mean for it to embarrass her but it did. A light blush rose up on her cheeks, visible even in the dim light of the fire. The boy’s comment left a sour feeling in Martin’s stomach, not liking the mix of emotion he felt emanating off of Amanda nor the thought of her lying awake crying while they were locked up.  

“’Cry baby’?!Oh please!” She retorted back to Vogel with a scoff. “Who was comforting who when we accidentally burnt down that Circle K because _somebody_ doesn’t like spiders” Cross then launched Amanda into Gripps’s arms who gently set her back onto the ground.

Vogel gave her a playful shove _. “I told you!_ Nothing **_that_** small should be able to build cool web stuff outta their butt!”

“And **_I_** told **_you_** not to mix lighters and hair spray! That’s an outside activity!” Amanda teased back.

“Sounds like you two got quite the adventure to tell.” Gripps joined along side Cross.   
“Can it wait til morning?” Cross yawned as he leaned his head on Gripps’s shoulder. “Dancing’s not as fun when you’ve been in a box for two months.”

“Agreed. Those box headed guys really filled me up too. I need a nap.” Gripps nodded and his head sunk onto Cross’s.

“You always need a nap.” Vogel hummed as his eyes closed. Amanda seemed to notice, even before they returned from Blackwing that the Rowdy 3 had a kind of Hive Mind thing going. She could see the exhaustion settling in on each of their faces at the same time.

“Come on,  Wakti Wapnasi said we had a place we could crash for the night.” Amanda said gesturing for them to follow.

“Wak-tee-woop-what-what?” Martin made an attempt at the name, giving up half way through.

“Just…don’t even try to make sense of it. I gave up after the unicorns. I know this place is bat shit, but trust me on this, the crazy snail lady is cool.”   
  


————————

Amanda lead them to what looked like a bird’s nest made of every color feather imaginable, and then some. By the time 4 out of 5 Rowdys had settled in it reminded Amanda of when they’d sleep in the van. Dog piled into a small space, limbs wrapped around each other as make-shift pillows, the complete concept of personal space thrown out the figurative window. Amanda knew well enough to know to pile in last for fear of being crushed under Cross’s boney elbows or be stuck by Vogel’s smelly feet. Martin on the other hand ended up on top beside Amanda, both using Gripps’s shoulder to support their heads, Cross’s long arm draped across Martin’s chest.

Almost instantly the snoring started. A familiar noise Amanda didn’t realized how much she missed. For the first time in two months…no before that even. Maybe for the first time ever, even while being stuck in a weird land that sounded like a nursery rhyme, Amanda felt at home. The feeling settled into her chest and again Martin could feel the warm comfort of emotion roll off of her in waves. The snores mixed in with the faint distant music of the Bafuki Napoo still playing tribal drums and the crickets chirps echoed into the forest making it feel like it went on forever.

Martin could feel the others drift to a deep sleep but he couldn’t keep off edge. Every crack of a branch had him twitching, listening, feeling for anything that might dare ruin this moment. His family was back together and it still felt like any second Blackwing would sweep through the grass the moment his guard was down and he’d be back at square one. For a brief moment he entertained the idea that this was all just a beautiful dream and soon he’d wake up still dangling from a chain in the ceiling but quickly dismissed the idea feeling his heart race at the thought. It was then he felt the shift of Amanda’s boot against his and hearing the subtle sigh of someone still awake.

“Drummer?” He whispered over his shoulder to her.

“Hm?” Came a soft reply as she did the same before shifting onto her back to hear him better. He mirrored her actions so they were face to face now and suddenly Amanda was finding herself aware of how close they really were.

“Thanks.” Martin spoke softly again, just loud enough for her to hear. He could see here attempting modesty again but quickly put a hand up to silence her. “Not just for this…Vogel too. I know he ain’t …” Martin stopped himself for fear of sounding insulting. He loved Vogel like a little brother, of course he did, but he also wasn’t blinded enough to not see that spending most of a boy’s educational years in a government facility and then on the run with three crazy psychic vampires didn’t do Vogel any favors.

“Martin…it’s okay. I get it, we actually had a lot of fun along th-” She tried but again he put a hand up.

“He’d be dead if’weren’t for you. We all would. Takes a lot of balls to do what you did, to last ‘s long as ya did. To still have hope after two months of nothing. Shit you’re more Rowdy than any of us.” It was now Amanda was realizing this was the most serious she had seen Martin. There was a desperation behind his eyes that pained her to see. She tried her best to swallow the knot in her throat, but there was no hiding your feelings from the Rowdy 3. After a long silence once more Martin cleared his throat.

“ _I cried too by the way….”_ He spoke softer than before but the words hit Amanda like a ton bricks to the chest. She knew what he was doing, trying to make her feel better about Vogel calling her out earlier, but it didn’t change the fact that the pain in her chest grew tighter. “Don’t tell the boys. We were locked I separate cells beside each other.” He explained. “When y-you…”He cleared his throat and gave the hint of a sniffle. “A few moments before you pulled us through that-what’dya call it? Magic _water_ thing?! It’d been days since we’d seen anyone. Not Priest, not Friedkin, not even that weird little assistant guy who filled our water bottles. Just…darkness and I was sitting there thinking…We’re never going to get outta here. Then –” He snapped his fingers softly. “Splash, I see you looking back at me and smell the most delicious meal I’ve had in months.” He smiled licking his lips at the residue of energy drained off the knights. “And it all feels like a dream still…Thank-Ooof!” Martin grunted as Amanda’s small arms wrapped around him pressing her cheek to his chest.

“Quit fucking thanking me already. Just don’t ever leave us like that again.” Her words were mumbled into the fabric of his suit, but heard none the less. Martin didn’t need to use his abilities to know she was crying again, though the emotion was powerful.

“Promise, Drummer Girl. _Never_ again.” The words passed between his lips in a heavy sigh against her hair and he wrapped his arms around her as she shook slightly trying to hold back sobs. His beard burrowed into her hair as they nuzzled closer together. After silence and time he felt her begin to drift to sleep. The sun crept over the trees and birds chirped as morning slid across the forest floor. Martin never let himself fully fall asleep, ever watchful of the Rowdy 3.


End file.
